


“I don’t know who I am without you.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“I don’t know who I am without you.”

Max was waiting by the crypt door, a small blue light floating around in his hand. It was the same every year. They visited and he waited outside, unable to make himself walk down the steps into the darkness.

He could hear his papa’s voice softly talking to the wall plaque. Tell him about his day, how their beautiful boys were doing. Each year getting more and more desperate for grief.

“I don’t know who I am without you.”, His father sobbed this year, reaching up to trace his father’s name tears running down his face. Max did as he did every year, closed his eyes and tried to blocked out his papa’s heartbroken sobs and his brothers scripted words of comfort.

The plaque was simple;   
Alexander Gideon Lightwood  
Loving Father and Husband.   
12 September 1989 - 14 September 2034. Age 45.


End file.
